This invention relates to a device for warming the boots and feet of skiers or other outdoor sportsmen, and more particularly to a coin operated feet warming device wherein the user is comfortably seated upon the top of the warming device with his lower legs extending into the heating chamber.
In recent years, outdoor sports such as skiing have been gaining in popularity. Those who engage in these activities are often exposed to the elements for extended periods of time. Such exposure can lead to discomfort or more seriously to frost bite particularly in the extremities. It is therefore vital that the sportsman seek refuge from the elements in order to prevent the occurrence of exposure and frost bite.